


Mixed Decisions

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A lil bit of angst if you want to count this ---, F L U F F, IgNoct, Ignis has a hard time choosing between two things, M/M, With a side of promptio, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Written for a certain someone for the ignoct white day exchange event--Ignis has found himself in a predicament: He loves Noctis but the prince is such a little shit. So he decides to punish him before "setting the mood".





	Mixed Decisions

Ignis Scientia let out a sigh as he stepped into the messy living room that belonged to the prince’s apartment. “Highness?” He called out for the other, doubting the prince is here since he is supposed to be at school. He slides his shoes off and set his case down before beginning to pick up the strewn clothing that lay all over. “What am I going to do with you?” he mumbled to himself as he dropped the dirty laundry into a basket, soon making his way into the kitchen to deal with the dishes. 

 

“Cleaning up, I see?” Ignis about jumped out of his skin at hearing the voice of a close comrade. 

 

He turned to glare at Gladiolus, “Must you really do that?” He folded his arms and huffed out, “And no, I'm not cleaning up. I am just organizing things so cleaning can be easier for him.”

 

Gladiolus snickered and shook his head at how ridiculous he found the other, “And do you even know where he is?”

 

“Of course I do, he's at school-”

 

“Wrong.” 

 

Ignis gave him this look of disbelief, he didn't want to believe Noctis isn't at school, trying to get an education. But if he were to be truly honest, he isn't all that surprised that Noctis is skipping class. “Where is he then?”

 

“Heh, he's at the arcade with this cu- this uh, this blond  friend of his.” 

 

_ Friend? “ _ Noctis has a friend to hang out with from school? That is surprising, but good. I’m glad he could find someone to be with other than us, but do you think this friend is causing Noctis to skip classes?”

 

Gladiolus shrugged and pulled his hat off to briefly scratch his head, “Dunno. But you should talk to him, he's starting to even skip out on training.”

 

“Well, it does sound like I will need to have a little chat with him, and perhaps you could speak with his friend.” 

 

Before Gladiolus could open his mouth to vocally protest, Ignis hurried into Noctis’ room to grab a pen and sticky notes. Gladiolus huffed, feeling himself become flustered as Ignis left him. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to leave the apartment, planning on grabbing Noctis and the other guy. 

 

Ignis began to jot down a few notes to remind the prince to wash his clothing and dishes. He is finding himself absolutely sick of doing everything. 

 

He presses the notes on counters and walls, soon sliding his shoes back on and exiting the apartment for a short amount of time. 

 

“Gladio, you can’t do this to me. Ignis will kill me!” Noctis tried to twist his hand from Gladiolus’ grip. “C-come on, if I train with you, will you keep this from him?”

 

“Sorry princess, no can do. Ignis already knows.”

 

“What? How?!” Gladiolus chose not to answer, not wanting Noctis to get pissed at him just yet.

 

“He’s wanting to have a  _ little chat _ with you. So good luck when you get back.” Noctis groaned at this and dropped his head, thinking about how Ignis will lecture him when they see one another again. 

 

When they returned, Ignis could be seen sitting on the couch. “So I see you've returned. A little too early to be back from school, wouldn't you agree?”

 

“Hey Ignis.” Noctis glared back at Gladiolus ushering Prompto out. “Look, I-”

 

“This place is a mess, your highness. And instead of cleaning up the filth, you go to to the arcade and leave the mess to me.” Ignis tilted his head back to look at him. “If you don't want your father to know then I suggest you start cleaning up after yourself.” 

 

Noctis hurriedly shuffled over to the kitchen, pulling out the soap to start working on the few dishes that are left on there. As Noctis quietly worked on his chores, Ignis began to change the channels on the television. 

 

After about twenty-five minutes, Ignis glanced back to see Noctis at the table doing his homework. Surprised and shocked that the prince is working quietly without any complaints on the difficulty, Ignis gets up from his seating spot on the couch and walks to behind him to check up on him. There is a lot of scribbled out work, math work. He set his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “Highness, why don't you take a break?” 

 

Noctis nearly jumped out of his chair due to the sudden touch. He let out a sigh and pushed his chair back, setting his pen down. 

 

“Do you want to watch something with me?” the prince looked up at the other with a raised eyebrow before slowly nodding and getting up. 

 

After sitting on the couch, Noctis reached for a blanket and curled up as he pulled it over him, slightly leaned against his advisor. Ignis found himself nuzzling against the floof that is Noctis’ hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Do you want to watch anything specific?” 

 

“I don't- actually, my friend was going on and on about this one movie. The Notebook or something like that.”  _ The Notebook, isn't that a sad movie _ ? Ignis wondered if this friend is the one Gladiolus spoke to him about.

 

“Which friend?”

 

Noctis shrugged, “You haven't really properly met him.”

 

“Maybe you could possibly introduce us?” Noctis snickered and shook his head, snuggling against Ignis some more. 

 

“Can we just watch the movie now? I may fall asleep on you if you don't.” 

 

“Alright, alright.” Ignis changed the channel to a certain program, clicking on The Notebook movie.  As they watched the movie, Noctis had yawned through it a few times. 

 

“I never thought he would be into something so romantic.” Noctis mumbled, setting his hand over Ignis’ that was set on his shoulder. “Ignis?” He lifted his head to glance at Ignis, making eye contact with him longer than intended. And the next thing he knew, their lips pressed together. 

 

Ignis slid his hand over to Noctis’ face, rubbing his thumb along his cheek. He pushed Noctis onto his back, feeling Noctis’ hands reach for his shoulder and hair. “I love you.” Ignis whispered after they pulled away, quickly leaning back in to steal the prince’s lips once more.

 

A knock on the door startled the both of them, causing them to pull away and Ignis to hurry off the couch. “Oh Gods.. I'm so sorry Noct.” Ignis said in a panicked tone before rushing to the door. Behind the door stood Gladiolus and Noctis’ friend. They both seem flustered. “Finally you're here. Gladio, did you-”

 

“Yea yea, I did it.” Gladiolus responded quickly, averting his gaze and stared at the floor. 

 

As they passed him into the apartment, Ignis  _ swore _ he heard the blond mumble ‘It being me.’

 

Noctis sat up on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. “Oh hey Prompto.”  _ Ah, so that's his name. _ Ignis couldn't help but be overwhelmed with guilt and nervousness after making that move on Noctis, the prince probably hates him now, perhaps he should give up his role as advisor before things escalate.

 

Maybe he should cook some dessert for Noctis as an apology. “Ignis.” He heard the prince’s voice. “I think.. we should talk. Just the two of us.”

 

“Are you sure? You trust me?” Ignis slowly turned to face him, his grip tightening on the refrigerator handle.

 

“Of course I do, I always have. How could I not?” Noctis reached for the hand that looked pale, pulling on it until Ignis let go of the handle.

 

Nocris locked the door behind him once they entered his room.

 

“Noctis, I'm sorry for what I did back there. It was wrong of me to force that on you and if you hate me, I under-” Noctis pressed Ignis against the wall and kissed him, cutting his advisor off. 

 

Noctis set his hands on the other’s chest and gave him a small smile. “I love you too, Iggy.”

 

Ignis opened his mouth to protest against his claim. “You don't- really? You're not just saying that, are you? 

 

“No way, who do you think I am?” He pecks Ignis’ lips again. 

 

“Noct, I- No, I shouldn't. I shouldn't do this, your father would come to hate me.” Ignis gently pushed Noctis back, “I've really put us in such a tight spot haven't I?” 

 

“This wouldn't be one if you'd stop pushing me away! S-so.. be with me. You love me, don't you?”

 

“Noct, don't do this. You know we can't, not with what we've had for years. It would be highly inappropriate for me to-” Noctis huffed and pressed a finger to Ignis’ lips.

 

“My dad would be okay with it, really. He doesn't plan on marrying me to anyone else - Do.. you want me to call him?” 

 

“Absolutely not. I don't want this to be known to anyone else.”

 

“Does that mean you  _ do _ want to be with me?”

 

“Of course I- No Noct, stop that!” 

  
  


“Stop what? You're the one giving me mixed signals!”

 

“I'm sorry, I think I need to clear my head for a bit.” Ignis closed his eyes for a brief moment and reached for the door knob. “I suppose I will get back to you when I-” He glanced back at Noctis. The prince had this guilty look, mixed in with a saddened one. “Oh fuck it.” He decided to take a step towards Noctis, set his finger under his chin, and kiss him. He lead Noctis to the bed, pushing him to lay on his back before crawling to beside him. “Forgive me, I couldn't help but find you far too irresistible.” 

 

Noctis smiled and gently pulled on Ignis’ vest, pulling him closer. “More?”  Ignis smiled as well and pulled Noctis onto his lap, about to kiss him again but froze when they both  heard a yelp coming from the living room. “What the hell was that?” Noctis pulled himself off of Ignis’ lap to see the source of the sound. 

 

As they both entered the room to check what it was, there sat Prompto on the counter with Gladiolus standing between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Reee I am so sorry for not posting this on the FIRST day of the event, my computer broke down so then I had to type this out on my phone which took a little longer than intended. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!


End file.
